


Making Love Now

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle





	Making Love Now

They had just had sex. Well, made love. Buffy had to get her terminology correct. It's just that "making love" didn't seem sufficient to describe the mind-blowing, acrobatic..._fucking_ they had done. "Making love" was soft and gentle. This had been just plain kinky.

But they loved each other.

So it was "making love".

Buffy propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at her lover. She'd been considering this for weeks, but now the moment was here and she hesitated.

But he was looking up at her.

"Spike?" She traced the line of his collarbone with her finger. "Marry me?"


End file.
